


your blood tastes of ambrosia

by AngryPirateHusbands



Series: the moon glows silver [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Hair-pulling, Light Choking, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Vamp!silver, Vampires, Were!flint, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: There was no denying Flint's appreciation for these moods Silver so often found himself in. Those first few days after feeding when he was rendered warm and flushed yet wild with desire. Though his thirst for blood may have been sated, it only seemed to intensify his hunger for other, far more enjoyable things.





	your blood tastes of ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Samhound on Tumblr, based on his were!Flint and vamp!Silver au~

Silver nipped at Flint’s throat almost desperately, the scrape of those sharp fangs just enough to sting without actually breaking the skin. Despite the way Silver took care not to draw blood, for they had both discovered long ago that he could hardly resist its taste when worked up into such a frenzy, he was far from gentle. With the way that hot mouth had latched onto him, abusing the tender flesh with teeth and tongue alike, it was as if Silver were striving to ensure that marks would be left to purple in the days to come. Those small, dark bruises that would be warm and sensitive to the touch, and would serve as a bold reminder of their trysts. That, and of how Flint was so completely lost beneath his thrall.

There was no denying Flint's appreciation for these moods Silver so often found himself in. Those first few days after feeding when he was rendered warm and flushed yet wild with desire. Though his thirst for blood may have been sated, it only seemed to intensify his hunger for other, far more enjoyable things. Those primal, human urges to taste and to touch. To kiss, stroke, grope and fuck until your skin all but burned with it.

Even those times when it left him bloody and bruised, Flint couldn't find it in himself to complain. Especially not now, considering how well their timing had overlapped. The moon was waxing and in a few nights it would be full, bathing the landscape in its calming ethereal glow. It was that time nature had dictated it best for the hunt, for the chase and the bloodshed that would inevitably follow. Flint felt its influence in every fiber of his being, thrumming and pulsing like the draw of the tides. Rhythmic, strong, and unrelenting. And god, how it ignited his senses. All that energy was pent up, building atop itself until he was damn well ready to burst. And then here was Silver, clawing and pining for it's release.

After all, now that Silver was fresh with blood he had found himself in a similar state. It was part of the reason why he clutched at him so greedily now. The thrill of the chase, the agonizing pleasure of the surrender… They both needed this. In fact they were practically starved for it, even if it did stem from different places. For Silver it was born from a deeply rooted desire to _feel_ , to give in to his loss of control and simply _be_. Flint, however, was driven by something far more corporeal, and that was the need to dominate. To pin Silver down and take him fast and hard, and to revel in every moment that came with devouring such willing pray.

Flint could hear the pleas for more in the breath that huffed out against his skin. He could feel the desperation in the fervent press of Silver's fingers, could see it in those hooded eyes --so beautiful even when eclipsed by a heady black. Within that heavy gaze was a question, a request, a plea and a command. For Flint to take hold of him and never let go. For him to tear him apart piece by piece, thread by thread, until he had been stripped down to his very foundation. After all, only once he had been completely laid bare could Flint take from him what had been his all along. And Flint would bend to satisfy those desires time and time again, for even he could never seem to get enough of that tantalizing touch.

_"Please..."_

The moment Silver licked that word against the shell of his ear Flint's resolve all but broke. His eyes closed briefly, his breath steeling away inside his chest as he reveled in the treasure that was John Silver begging. However, he allowed himself only a moment. He couldn't let his imagination run rampant and stray his focus, not if he were to give Silver what he so desperately needed. He would satisfy Silver's desires --and his own. And so after that every thought, every impulse, was towards meeting that end.

Flint's chin dipped low, his forehead nudging against Silver's before he captured that mouth in a searing kiss. Their lips melded together perfectly, tongues pressing and teeth scraping as each sought more and more. It was an urgent, desperate thing, clumsy and wet. It was everything Flint loved about kissing; about kissing _Silver_. And it only served to further spur their passions as each worked to undress the other.

It didn't take long before they had both been stripped bare --it never did. Their clothing, or rather what was left of it thanks to their impatient, clawing fingers, lay scattered across the floor --forgotten. Flint didn't tarry before moving back up to clutch at Silver's curls. His grip tightened as he sucked on his tongue, reveling in the faint taste of blood that still lingered. While he much rather preferred the taste of flesh and bone, the bitter tinge of iron that clung to Silver's palate was more than enough to send his heart stampeding within his chest. It was not the fluttering heartbeat of a man overcome with lust, but that of a predator chasing down its pray.

When Flint's teeth sunk down into that plump lower lip Silver moaned his appreciation, the sound all but lost as Flint once again reclaimed that mouth with his own. He swallowed down his groans, those breathy little gasps as his fingernails began to give way to sharpened claws. Ones fit to shred through muscle and tear ligaments from bone. And so too could they mare Silver the same way were he not careful.

So ravenous was the beast within Flint that now even his canines had descended. He felt them now, powerful and raw in their ferocity. But what was even more prominent was the throbbing ache in his jaw that accompanied such a transformation. It only served as a reminder to how far he fell to his instincts whenever Silver tempted him like this, so soon after feeding. With warm, flushed skin and a strong, beating heart. With wandering hands and hooded eyes. He was the perfect feast, ripe for the the taking.

How deliciously ironic was it that the true prey here was Flint, and Silver the mighty hunter. It was not just in this instance, but always. Flint was a monster, a thing born of nightmares and christened by the moon itself, that much was true. But Silver... Silver commanded power over him in a way that no other possibly could. He was a force that not even mother nature could ever hope to match. Silver held him in the palm of his hand, heart and all. And truthfully, though he would never dare breathe a word of it aloud, Flint wouldn't have it any other way.

Flint's canines jarred against Silver's fangs with an audible  _clack_ as he deepened the kiss. Despite the pain of it, neither seemed to mind. In fact, it only seemed to ignite their exchange with renewed fervor. Fingers pressed, nails scraping and tongues seeking as they each simply gave in to the other. It was a dance, a chaotic to-and-fro as each fought for dominance only to relinquish it back to the other.

Silver had all but sunk against him by now. Flint cradled his jaw with a steady hand, tilting his chin upwards as he licked across his palate, teasing briefly before delving deep once more. And with that slow, final kiss Flint broke away. Silver blinked up at him in confusion, his eyes hazy and unseeing. With the bright cerulean that persisted beneath those blown pupils, it rung reminiscent of the moon cast over by a heavy fog. Silver's lips parted faintly as as he shifted closer, seeking more. Though Flint couldn't deny the temptation to spend the entire evening abusing those red, swollen lips, he had other plans.

The hand still fisted in Silver's hair tightened its grip as the other found his waist, turning him roughly so that Flint could bend him forward over the desk. The abruptness of it was enough to make Silver gasp. Though he wriggled just so, just enough to situate himself into a more comfortable position, that sinuous body otherwise remained completely pliant beneath his guiding hands. It spoke volumes of the trust that had come to exist between them. 

Flint smoothed his palm up along Silver's spine, tracing along the ridge of his shoulder blades before scraping his fingernails back down his side. Flint watched, enraptured, as those muscles corded and rippled beneath his touch. The drag of his claws left reddened trails in their wake, and despite the sting of it Silver breathed a sigh. The sound melded into a contented hum as Flint's other hand moved down to massage the base of his neck. 

Even now, Flint couldn't find it in himself to tear his gaze away from the beauty that lay spread out before him. Silver was a sight, truly. His normally ashen skin, though alluring in its own right, was now warmed with blood and flushed by the very same. Absentmindedly, Flint trailed his fingertips along the numerous scars that stretched across his skin. Though there were some he knew the stories behind, others were likely to forever remain a mystery. Others, still, Flint himself had caused, whether it be by his own recklessness or by intent. Regardless of origin, each one had long been mapped out in his memory. They were a part of Silver, after all. They were not the glaring flaws or signs of weakness Silver so often begrudged them as, they simply _were_. And just like what remained of his leg, they too were beautiful.

Silver must've begun to grow impatient for he shifted beneath him now, raising his hips so that he could grind back against Flint's hardened cock. Flint just barely managed to suppress a groan as Silver so effortlessly tore him back to the present. That salacious devil grinned up at him now from that bed of curls, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Before the next full moon, if you please." Even as Silver teased him his tone was thick with lust, and just as always Flint was helpless but to obey. Still, that didn't stop the agitated growl that rose from within Flint's chest.

Flint grasped blindly at Silver's hips, holding firm as he began to rut against the swell of his ass. Silver moaned out, the sound just barely choking off as Flint's fingers found their way around his throat. Nothing too tight, of course; just enough so that he could feel the rapid beat of his heart and the draw of his breath. And with that mindful grip Flint pulled Silver upward, his other arm winding around waist so that Silver's back pressed flush against his chest.

Quickly Silver's hand caught his forearm. Though his fingernails bit into the skin he didn't seek to pry him off; instead he merely sought to steady himself. And so Flint let him, taking a moment to nose the curls away from the nape of his neck before murmuring positively filthy things against his ear. They were not merely suggestions, but promises. Ones that he fully intended to make good on, even it meant them sequestering themselves to their bed for the foreseeable future. To this Silver seemed perfectly amenable. He offered no qualm, no clever retort; only shuddering breaths and an ever-quickening pulse. And when Flint finally took that aching length into his hand not moments later, he was already slick with precome. In fact, he was practically dripping with it.

Flint tightened his hold around Silver's neck and he groaned, that thick cock twitching in his hand. "Please," Silver breathed once more.

Flint didn't answer. He didn't hasten his movements, either. Despite the lust coursing through his veins and the demands of " _more, MORE_ " that pounded in his ears, he wanted to make this last. After all, he was the kind to relish the thrill of the chase. And so he laved his tongue against the shell of Silver's ear, capturing that pierced earlobe between his teeth before giving it a sharp tug. The muscles in Silver's neck corded as he gasped, the grip on his forearm tightening. Still Flint took his time, another bead of precome dribbling over his fingers as he slowly stroked Silver from root to tip.

It wasn't long before Silver had been reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess. So needy was he, shifting restlessly in his arms. So hard and aching, and so desperate for release. Flint's hand fell away from Silver's cock then. The broken sob that resulted from the sudden loss of friction was enough to make his own length twitch. He purred against Silver's ear as his newly-freed hand wandered lower, dragging through the wetness that had begun to drip down his thigh.

"Beg."

At that an aggravated, rather satisfying noise left Silver's lips. He yanked impatiently at his arm, the bite of his fingernails finally drawing blood.

"Fuck me," Silver pleaded, positively shameless in his desire. "Please...! James..."

Flint felt the use of his given name like a blow to the chest. It was funny how such a simple thing could possess such unwieldly power. How its mere utterance could reduce the most hardened men to their knees, provided it fell from the right lips --Or in this case, a silver tongue. Yet so it was. After all, it only served as a reminder that, in this moment, there was no one closer to him in the world than he. Than _Silver_.

Flint buried his nose against slope of Silver's neck, releasing his hold there so that he could instead kiss and suck at the tender flesh. He did so almost greedily, unable to help but revel in the salty taste that met his tongue. His hands settled atop that slender waist as he licked up the sweat that had collected in the dip of his collarbone. Just like the heady scent of him this, too, drove him wild. Adrenaline churned through his veins anew, melding with his lust in a way that sent him careening towards his baser urges. That fragile thread of control he had managed to maintain all this time was nearly gone, leaving nothing but blinding heat and hunger in its wake. That, and the ever-present heartbeat that pounded in his ears. The one that now came with a deafening echo: Silver's.

Silver, proving to be just as perceptive as ever --even in this state--, was quick to notice the change. He reached back to fist his fingers in the hair that had fallen free from Flint's usual queue, tugging at the copper threads until those lips came crashing against him own. The kiss was a searing one, clumsy and desperate, yet the sheer brevity of it left Flint wanting. Still, mere moments later it became clear what Silver wanted, what he _needed_.

Those fingertips pressed against his lips, just barely urging them apart before Flint took them into mouth. They slid over his tongue, his lips closing down around them. He sucked at them wetly, his tongue laving over the pads of his fingers before licking between them. The cool metal of Silver's rings sent a shock down his spine, the metallic taste of sterling bitter on his tongue. Even so Flint took him down past the second knuckle. A soft groan filled the air, and it took Flint a moment to realize that it had come from him.

Only once his fingers were adequately slick with saliva did Silver tug them free. Immediately he reached back, those same fingers delving between the cleft of his ass so that he could prepare himself. A breath fell passed his lips at the burn of it and Flint could only watch, enamored. He rested his forehead against the spot between Silver's shoulder blades, his gaze locked on where those fingers disappeared, twisting and thrusting as Silver worked himself open. Flint's throat tightened as he watched, his hands skating down Silver's sides to settle atop his waist. With the pad of his thumb he drew slow, tight circles over the small of his back.

Before long Silver was satisfied and bent forward to spread his legs invitingly. Whether or not he had actually managed to prepare himself sufficiency in such a short amount of time, Flint had no idea. It seemed perfectly viable that Silver had merely grown impatient with his lust. Either way, it was of no consequence. He trusted Silver. Trusted that he knew his own body, his own limitations, and would tell him to stop if need be. Flint's confidence in the matter was only strengthened by the fact that he knew Silver's body as if it were his very own. He knew his mind, his needs. And there were times, such as these, when soft and slow could never hope to be enough.

Flint licked across his palm before reaching down to stroke himself from root to tip. His thumb caught the translucent fluid that had begun to weep from the slit, the addition of his precome only helping to further slick the way. His other hand rested heavily against the small of Silver's back, anchoring them both as he nudged the head of his cock against Silver's entrance. Flint's breath stole away inside his chest as he pressed into him. Silver's body, softer than the richest velvet, gripped him with a tantalizing heat. One of the many gifts granted by the blood he had stolen. This soon after feeding Silver felt nearly human, and it took all his willpower to keep from thrusting to the hilt in one fell swoop. Flint's lip twitched upwards, barring his teeth as he pushed further, inch by tortuously slow inch.

Finally Flint was fully settled, his cock buried deep, his thighs pressed to Silver's ass. He released a shuddering breath, watching as Silver's muscles rippled beneath the glide of his hand as he gave him time to adjust. Mere moments passed before Silver gave an experimental rock of his hips, testing the give. When a supple moan left those lips, he knew that he was ready. Flint grasped at his sides, holding firm as he withdrew all the way only to thrust back in. Silver keened. He folded forward over the desk, his palms set wide apart so that he keep himself steady. The force of the next thrust elicited an even louder moan, and sent those unruly curls slipping past his shoulders. However, that lovely sound was followed by something else, something that gave Flint pause: A chuckle.

Before Flint could even ask Silver turned just enough so that those bright blue eyes met his own. Despite their icy color they were alight with mirth, but what truly captured his notice was the smirk set upon those lips. His apparent confusion only made that mischievous grin widen further. And then there it was, that snide comment he had been waiting for.

"Good boy." As if those teasing words weren't enough, they were accompanied by a brief flash of that pink tongue.

Flint snarled. Though he was not without humor, he never understood Silver's insistence on extending it into these more intimate moments. Even though he understood that this was Silver's way of intentionally spurring him on, it was agitating nonetheless. Still he would play along, just as he always did. If Silver wanted to be fucked so hard that his glib tongue would be rendered useless and his throat raw, then that's exactly what he would get.

Flint pulled out until the head of his cock caught against Silver's rim before shoving back in. Silver gasped, tightening around him. And that was the punishing rhythm Flint set. Harder and harder he took him, aiming deeper with each powerful thrust. His claws dug into Silver's hips to the point if drawing blood, yet he didnt seem to mind. Not based on the symphony of moans that fell from his lips. Deep, glutteral sounds that sent him wild, seeking more. _More_.

Flint yanked Silver up by his hair, his fingers tangling in those curls as Silver all but collapsed back against him. His other hand moved lower, claws cutting along his thigh as he sought to manipulate Silver's injured leg. With this he was gentle. He always was, even if the injury itself was now several decades old. His teeth sunk down into the tender muscle of Silver's neck as his hand hooked around his thigh, lifting what remained of his leg so that he could thrust even deeper. Silver moaned out, his head lolling back against Flint's shoulder as those sharp canines pierced his skin.

Silver once told him that he had an exceptionally low tolerance for pain; that he would say anything to make it stop. If that were true it must have been in another life, for it was certainly no longer the case. Now it only seemed to ignite his senses and fill him with burning desire. Whether it be the bite of his teeth or the sharp sting of his claws, it sent Silver writhing in pleasure each and every time, and this was certainly no exception. Perhaps it was because pain was one of the few human experiences he had left. Perhaps it made him feel alive. Perhaps it was something else. All Flint knew was what it did to him. How it made his cock swell and his breath hitch.

The upward thrust of Flint's hips began to lose all semblance of rhythm as he drew closer to that precarious edge. He felt it, that thing pulling taut deep within his belly. So, too, could he feel that same torrent of energy building up within Silver. It shook through him like wind through the trees, making his muscles twitch and quiver as he rut back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Fingers grasped clumsily at the back of Flint's neck, seeking purchase as he moaned and hummed from his administrations. 

"Aah, please," Silver gasped. He squirmed, his chest heaving as he panted ike a bitch in heat.

Flint could only strive to fulfil that unspoken request. His eyes squeezed shut, his tongue laving over the puncture wounds on Silver's throat as he fucked up into him. His thighs burned from the exertion of it yet he couldn' find it in hi.self the care. The taste of blood and sweat on his tongue, the moans of pleasure that met his ear.... It consumed him.

Flint reached around to take Silver's length in a tight fist. He was thick and heavy in his hand, and still he was leaking. Flint hummed, sucking an earlobe into his mouth as he stripped that swollen cock, his rhythm just as chaotic as that of his hips. And then there it was, that catch in Silver's breath as he grew ridgid in his arms, his back arcing slightly as he clenched down around him. With a final fervent moan Silver came, releasing rope after rope of that pearlescent fluid over his fingers and onto the desk below.

Flint growled, the sound becoming lost in his throat as he desperately chased his own end. The way Silver's body tightened around him now sent him reeling, making it so that he could only manage a few more thrusts. Suddenly his hips stilled, his heart all but stopping as he buried himself deep, filling Silver with his seed.

Even now his fingers were wrapped around Silver's cock. His face pressed against those curls as he stroked Silver through it, his own hips shifting faintly as he rode out his orgasm. Only when a whine left Silver's lips, his sweat-dampened skin twitching from the over-sensitivity of it all, did Flint release him. He pressed a kiss against Silver's hair, another along the nape of his neck and then down to his shoulder. His own heartbeat was beginning to steady now.

Silver shifted and Flint released a faint hiss as the movemeny caused his softening length to slip free of him. Yet he was not given the opportunity to mourn the loss, for within moments those soft lips melded against his own. They were red and swollen from his biting, and they tasted of blood. Flint groaned softly into his mouth, reveling in bitterness, in the glide of his tongue. His skin was still warm, nearly burning, and would likely remain that way for a few days longer. It only made Flint hold him ever closer. 

Flint wasn' sure how long they stayed there, exchanging slow kisses and tender touches. All he knew was that one moment he was watching the eclipse fade from Silver's eyes, those blown pupils giving way to that warm glow once more, and the next he was blinking against the offensive light of the approaching dawn. He didn't need to say anything; Silver already knew. Those fingers intertwined with his own, his touch a light caress as Silver turned to guide him back towards their room. There they would rest. There they would hide from the sun and keep safe from the hunters, and relish in that small sliver of peace that came with lying in the others' arms.


End file.
